


Unseen Scars

by BlueCapricorn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Both Mentally and Physically scars, Few Tweaks because of grammer and insight of what I wanted to make, Forever One-Shot, From the Old Archives of my dead USB, One-Shot, started but never finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCapricorn/pseuds/BlueCapricorn
Summary: Lambo ponders if anybody notices about his habits especially about his 'right-eye' habit. At the same time, he's relief that they never bother to question since it might lead to dilemmas.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Unseen Scars

Lambo, now fifteen years old, stares with one left-eye open at the Vongola garden from his bedroom gray stone balcony on the third floor of the Vongola Italian Mansion. A lazy smile appears while a soft wind grazes his face and sways his wavy sable locks to the right. Today is an ordinary day for the young Bovino. When he means _"normal"_ , it means him serving pastries and drinks to the older Guardians, attending a few calls, file papers for the Vongola Tenth Boss, and do finances that nobody wants to do even if Vongola Don himself ask this from him as a favor. Let’s throw in cleaning duty around the mansion to that list. So this is his " _mission-free_ " life due to Vongola Tenth's _"duty"_ to _"shield"_ him from mafia affairs.

A small _*snort*_ sound escape from the usual carefree teen. The smile that graced upon the Bovino's face vanished and replaced with a small frown upon his face. _As if being_ _the Thunder Guardian of Vongola wouldn't heave me to the affairs of the mafia_ _world especially since I was born into that world already,_ the young teen reflected. _I guess Vongola forgot what my future-self from ten years ago said_ _about letting my younger present-self at that time to be by his side._ The teen Bovino knew this by eavesdropping on a conversation the Vongola Boss and Storm Guardian had about the battle against the Simon Famiglia when he was young.

Another breeze blows and out of habit, the Thunder Guardian lifted his right hand to sweep his thick locks of hair from his face. While doing so his thin pinky brush against the corner of his closed right eye.

Abruptly, the hand stops from intertwining within his crown of dark hair and reels back until the right-hand pinky rested next to the closed eye. The previous small frown twists into a thoughtful frown. Ah yes, his right eye that is constantly closed, only opened when he's fuming, astonished, or being serious (but for him to be serious is rare for the Vongola Famiglia). It surprises the young Bovino that nobody questions the habit of his right-eye being closed as well as his other habits.

Many presume especially his family -the Guardians of Vongola- the eye habit is to attract ladies and attention thus unintentional giving off him being a womanizer. This is given due to him being surrounded or being the majority accompanied by the opposite gender. Another result of being label as a 'womanizer' in their distort belief is because of his smooth way of talking and his mannerism of an adult- _ish_. Wasn't his Vongola family that gave him the _'act like an adult'_ speech? It wasn't his fault that the opposite gender (or some of the same gender) found his manner attractive. Or that they forget that he's technically a teenager?

Other people, who have known the Thunder Guardian since little, think his right-eye to be closed and his other habits are _'normal'_ due to Ten-Year Bazooka. The Ten-Year-Later Lambo or _'Adult Lambo'_ they meet in the past had this repeated pattern of his right-eye closed every time he emerges from the pink smoke after the cow-print child blasted himself with the bazooka. The same goes for the other habits like his horns he carries around since many labeled that _"normal"_ as well. Thanks to this many never questioned him about the 'right-eye habit' or the other habits. In a way, the Thunder Guardian is glad that the inner circle of the Vongola family never bothers to question.

It is better that they don't know but their attitude towards Lambo is taking a toll on him. Sure they act their usual self but Lambo knows more than he lets on. The Lighting Flame teen holder knows that the other Guardians observe him ever since he turned fourteen on that surprised reunion in Namimori. (The Guardians and majorly of the Vongola Famiglia, except for Hibari-san and the preteen calf, have moved to Italy after their High School Graduation. He wasn't surprised that they show up without warning in Namimori. Still felt a bit bothered by the fact that they didn't want to notify him.) The surprise reunion happened during class visitation day when he was attending Namimori Jr. High. It was Vongola Tenth's impulsive idea since he heard about the event from his mother. Vongola's mother regularly updates her son on Lambo's development. Usually, Vongola's mother always says the same saying that he's fine (just to know he's out of trouble is the only news Vongola takes into account). Turns out being one of the top students, top in the race track team, a member of the cooking club, and not acting as an attention seeker surprised them. (Turns out there was a betting pool that started out as a joke taken seriously by Gokudera.) He once caught Tsuna mention to others that he acts more “ _normal_ ” than them.

Another reason for their observation behavior is because he started to switch places with his kid-self. Since his 'kid-self' is loud and unpredictable destructive, he could easily cause problems within and outside of the Vongola Italian mansion. Those who care about him notice the attitude difference between himself and his five-year-old version. Or that the young one knew his way around the mansion, respectful towards the adults (his five-year-old self gave them 'Bovino boss told him to be respectful towards adults that are suited' speech unless they are people to play with or bad people) –which shock many-, even knew who's who which shock them further (and possibility almost gave Vongola a heart attack about this knowledge). He knew about this due to them telling him when he returns from the past.

During his stay at the Vongola Italian Mansion which serves as the Vongola Main HQ, the eyes of the Vongola Famiglia seemed to question his behavior. Even if the curiosity is evident in the eyes of the other members of the family and Guardians for a brief moment, they never voiced out their questions to the green-eye teen. It's all due to his laid-back attitude that keeps the Guardians and others from asking their questions and move on to important matters. After all, for them what's to gain from asking? (Besides they never questioned before) Some time has passed when their questioned gazes have vanished, though some still keep an eye for his time-warp switches. If they knew the _'truth'_ it will only bring dilemmas.

With a weary sigh to lose the tight tension on the teen, Lambo completely covers his right eye with his palm while letting his form drupe slightly while planting his right-elbow and left upper-harm on top of the gray stone balcony. Even with everything happening, the Thunder Guardian was grateful that he can spend some time relaxing and alone. In few circumstances when Lambo is alone like right now, his mind wanders to the same questions that always arise in the corners of his conscience. These questions always question not only his actions but that of the Vongola main-inner family.

_Do they know the truth behind the right-eye? Do they know if they look closely at his set of eyes, they will have the answer to his habit of 'right-eye closed'? Do they notice my actions around the mansion or outside?_

That's where the dilemma lays. His 'right-eye habit' could be better explained as his 'right-eye injury', an injury that left him near one-eye blind. That he needs to shed tears to keep it moist and dirt-free for the eye not to be further infected, and to constantly keep it closed to not let air or light damage it further. If the origin of his 'right-eye habit-slash-injury' and his other habits like his horns is found out, it will unleash a set of a chain of events and may unleashed secrets about him that he kept from Vongola since little. There are _'certain things'_ about him he prefers to keep quiet for his safety, that … and there's no doubt that Vongola will _freak out_ (maybe give him a heart attack or panic-attack) once he realizes. For now, the Bovino teen is _'safe'_ but always alert around the ambiance and alert for any signs of mistrust towards him.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The Bovino teen snaps to alert from the rings from his dark green touch screen cell-phone in his pant pocket. Quickly straitening from his bent posture, the teen pulls out his cell from his front pant-pocket to look at the Caller-ID on the screen. The blank look that the teen had in his face is instantly vanished by a small smile and eyes lighting up in joy. Wasting no more time, the Lighting Flame teen eagerly answered the call since it's the one he was hoping all day to ring.

It is Skull, having coming back from his trip from Aruba. Few pleasant exchanges could be heard between the teen bovine and the person on the other side of the conversation. After the normal routine of updating what's going on in the Vongola mansion, is when the person asks the question the bovine teen been hoping to hear.

"Meet me at usual coffee shop place and we'll hang out," the other person positive said it in a normal voice, but Lambo knew the hidden 'true' meaning in the message. After all, you couldn't be more careful about whose listening in their conversation.

"Okay, I'll call Fran if he's available to come" the green-eyed teen replied before giving the goodbye and hanging up his call. Retreating into his room, Lambo went straight to his bedside table to retrieve his curve horns and his car keys to his front pant pocket. After checking he has everything (including a gun hidden in his person) the Lighting Guardian headed for the door. Before completely closing the door on his way out, the teen calf's bangs shadowed his eyes while a smirk was evident in his face for a split moment before going back to his carefree attitude.

Yes, today was a _"mission-free"_ life alright.

**Author's Note:**

> The original was Published on April 1, 2012 on FF.net  
> Edited due to Grammar and to throw some insight what I wanted to make.  
> This was originally a Chapter Story rather than a One-Shot.  
> Based on other Lambo fics at that time.


End file.
